Hollywood here I am!
by GryffindorGirl652
Summary: Cece, in other words Bella has been chosen for a movie with guess who? Cody Simpson, no you are not dreaming. She had had a crush on him but will this romantic dram movie unite them? Read to see, I promise it's a good one.. Not too good at summaries lol.


**Chapter 1- a shocking news**

Bella happily went to the set of Shake it up, her tv show which had thousands of fans. She was famous now but she hadn't realized that until her agent told her that she had the main role for a movie, her own. Not a Disney one or anything a pure Hollywood movie. She may looked calm but inside, her heart was racing with joy and couldn't wait to tell Zendaya, her BFF. For one second, Bella almost stopped, thinking that she might be jealous of her but then remembered that she was the sweetest and nicest person ever.

Zendaya, bella said with a fake depressing voice.

hey bells wat happened why r u soo worried , she said sensing Bella's tense voice.

you won't believe wat happened? She said sobbing harder

Wat?

i... Am...going...to...do...a...movie!

wat...u..mean... She gasped

They started screaming with joy and when they were able to control themselves, Zendaya asked bella which movie it is?

It's kinda like a trilogy love romance drama movie. The first one's called 'Too Good to Be true'.bella said in a knowing voice.

who's the cast?

well I don't know yet I was hoping u would come with me cuz I'm a little nervous.

oh sure, I had luvv to, I was even about to ask u if I could come with you. Zendaya said and they both started laughing happily but suddenly bella stopped.

what happened?

no well I mean in the movie I'll hav to do a lot of romantic stuff like kissing and um well u understand wat I mean.

yeah, zendaya said not being able to stop a mischievous grin on her face. She was starting to stifle a giggle when-

Daya! Bella said it's not funny! Zendaya quickly stopped cuz bella used that nickname only when she was super annoyed.

Ok ok well look on the positive side, u might get really hot actor like Taylor lautner, Zac Efron and lots of handsome ones to be your costar.

yeah but if I sneeze or hiccup during a kiss or if I spill-

you won't , I'll make sure of that, said Kenton, her hot costar. He secretly thought that she looked so sexy and beautiful but lots of people did so it wasn't a big deal really.

hey I also hav to tell cody he's such a good friend.

wait, before we've gotta go to the director, now do I have to make you remember your celebrity status from now on?

no ma'm but first I have to wear a cute outfit to meet my mysterious costar.

you will never change.

i know, bella said and grabbed Zendaya by the hand.

how do I look Zen? You look awesome as always now let's goo!

bella, you are an amazing actress but you are going to have your own special acting teacher, mr sam and we will start rehearsal and the classes next week.

Sir, you haven't told me who my costars are yet.

oh right, so your partner will be Cody. He said just as he entered the room.

i almost freezed on the place, I uneasily looked at him and saw that he had the same startled look on his face. I mean how was I going to passionate kiss my guyfriend whom I tell everything. I am not an expert actress I am only 15!

we just said hi and exchanged a few words and went home very uncomfortably indeed. I was about to a snap at zendaya cuz she seemed as if she was trying her best not to laugh at us standing like statues looking as if we had just lost our pet.

**Bella's POV**

_I admit that I have had a crush on Cody, his blonde hair, hot Australian accent and deep blue eyes make me crack. But since he never seemed interested in me, I had decided to just be friends with him and move on but that seemed quite impossible now, I am at a loss on what to do._

**Cody's POV**

_I had quite a shock that day, out of all people, bella thorne! Don't get me wrong, I like her a lot. She's nice, funny, very cute, hot even sometimes but I just don't want people to hate on her when we date like they did to other celeb people. I know she had a crush on me and maybe I had one small bit on her too but for the moment I just want Alli to stop screaming with excitement. She is close friends with Bella too and I just don't want her to make my life hell right now!_

**Author's notes: I hope u liked it, review please and tell me wat you think. If you don't I won't be able to write more and I promise it's gonna become more and more exciting. Thx, so much. :33 ya all.**


End file.
